fun_fandom_kotlcfandomcom-20200215-history
Study Hall/1
Welcome to Study Hall! Roleplay OPEN CARADOC KWELV: '''He got to Study Hall early and sat down at a table, making sure there was room for all of his friends. He took out his Alchemy book, studying it further, and also thinking of what to say in his note to Ardelle. '''COV RUE: Hi Caradoc whacha doin, cov said as she plopped down and opend her Alchemy book. CARADOC KWELV: '''"Just looking at my Alchemy recipes one more time, making sure I'll be able to make them." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle walked into Study Halla and spotted Caradoc sitting at table. She walked up to him, “Can I sit here?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc looked up at her. "Of course!" '''COV RUE: Cool, i really hope ill do well , alchemy is touph. Oh hi Ardelle ARDELLE SONG:'''She smiled and pulled out her books. She took out her book from Alchemy and started studying the recipes she was making. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin sat down next to Caradoc, and took out his Alchemy book. "How was everyone's day?" '''CALLA SONG: '''Calla slid into the seat beside Ardelle. “Well, I didn’t get detention, nor did I die. So I consider it pretty good. What about everyone else, any near death experiences?” '''COV RUE: Just going to alchemy is a near death experience for me. The smell of the alchemy room...ugh KARA HAWKEFIRE: '''Kara and Maya took a seat beside Calla. “Thankfully, no. No near-death experiences. I was honestly really surprised by Alchmey. I expected to hate it, but it’s actually pretty fun!” Maya nodded her head in agreement. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle stood up, “I’m going to go to the washroom, make sure no one steals my seat.” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“Don’t worry, we won’t.” As soon as she was out of sight, Kara leaned over to Caradoc and whispered, ”Now’s your chance. Hide the note in Ardelle’s books, a place where you’re sure she’ll find it.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '”I have a feeling about what your planning. And I am so in! Operation Ardelladoc is a go. Or it could be Cardelle, but that is up for future discussion. Ardelle will be back in about three minutes so write fast!” 'KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“There be honest, I prefer Cardelle.” CARADOC KWELV: He wrote the note that explained to meet him at the pancakes tree later today and hid it in her books, hoping she would find it later. “Done.” 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla thought for a second, “Ardelladoc is quite a mouthful, Cardelle it is!” '''ARDELLE SONG: '''When Ardelle walked into study hall, she saw her friends giving her looks of anticipation. Did she do something? She gave them a questioning look then sat down on her seat. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was getting impatient. Ardelle hadn’t opened her book yet and was staring off into the distance lost in her thoughts. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He was getting nervous about what could go wrong. There were so many bad scenarios...it made him stressed. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''It was quiet and akward...no one was really talking. "So who is going to sign up for Splotching?" He hoped Ardelle would find that note soon so he didn't have to stall. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla grinned, “I definitely am. I am a pro at telekinesis. What about you Ardelle?” She said this to gain Ardelle’s attention and snap her out of her thoughts. '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle turned to Calla, “Oh, I don’t think I will. I have a busy schedule this year.” She turned to look at her other friends and spotted Caradoc who looked a bit stressed, “Are you okay Caradoc?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Uh, yeah," he said. "Just looking over this alchemy recipe and it looks hard. I stress over the weirdest things sometimes. I just don't want to flunk any of my classes." '''ARDELLE SONG: '''Ardelle nodded, “Speaking of Alchemy, I should probably get back to my work.” She opened the book ad started looking for a recipe, as she flipped though, she saw a note in one of the pages. She took it out and read it. Her eyebrows rose in curiosity of what Caradoc wanted. Ardelle looked up, to see that Caradoc was looking at her waiting for her response. She nodded her head, saying she would meet him there at sunset. '''CARADOC KWELV: '''Caradoc nodded. "Thank you," he said, and looked back into his Alchemy book to avoid the possible looks he was getting from his friends. Study Hall was almost over anyway. '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''In an effort to break the tense silence, Maya said, “In my own opinion, balls are stupid. Why should we waste time dancing around in pretty dresses and when we could be doing something more productive?” '''COV RUE: Ya, im not a big fan of dresses, but i bet it will be fun. Whatever Cov said digging her head in her alchemy book. CALLA FOSTER: 'Calla grinned, Part one of Operation Cardelle was a go. She would go to Havenfield and she how things went. But she and a feeling that many people would be very angry at her if she did it, so she decided against it. “I agree with you guys, I mean dresses, dancing and a room full of teenagers with hormones. My worst nightmare.” '''MAYA DAWNSLAYER: '''Maya shook her head. “I like dresses, but how they stress us out with so much school work and then expect us to forget all about an assignment or something is beyond me.” '''ARDELLE SONG: '“As much as you don’t want to go. You know what your mom is going to say. So you have to go. Remember what happened whne Kenric tried to sneak out of it? It wasn’t pretty.” '''COV RUE: Ya calla agreed. Ugh why cant we just wear tunucs and pants? ABBEN SONG: 'Abben walked inot the room and sat at the table where his friends were at. “So what are you guys talking about?” '''KARA HAWKEFIRE: '“The upcoming ball.” 'ABBEN SONG: '“Oh, are you guys planning on going?” '''COV RUE: My mom probbably gonna make me Category:Roleplay Page Category:Foxfire Roleplay Page